


You're a real-life fantasy

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [20]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Hollywood - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Band Of Jonas Brothers, Celebrations, Dalton Academy, Dancing, Hollywood, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, M/M, Nationals, Niff, POV Sebastian Smythe, Party, Partying, Serenade, Song Lyrics, Sweet/Hot, hollywood/ glee crossover, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Seb and B are finally on the way and agreed on a first real date. That was about a week ago. Sure, they got coffee and hung out like they did before but with the end of the school year fast approaching and college choices to make, they didn't have the time yet for a proper date night. So, it's the Friday after their Nationals-win and Sebastian is getting ready for their big celebration-party when an old friend calls to ask about his new boyfriend. They aren't boyfriends, Sebastian tells her, but he is looking forward to see Blaine at the party, dance with him, hold him close... but what happens when Blaine's favorite song starts playing?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval/ Jeff Sterling, Sebastian Smythe/Original Male Character(s), camille washington/ sebastian smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We have new polls up for the next chapters. Just go to my Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel) and check my story-highlight #TeenageDream. If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know what you'd like to include or what you liked/ didn't like in the comments here, leave promts on what you think could happen next or how you'd like this story to continue. NEW: Find me on TikTok @akfanficlove (or search for seblaine_glee), I'll post videos of the polls there, too ❤
> 
> (Also, Camille is inspired by Laura Harrier's 'Camille Washington' because she is, hands down, one of the most beautiful women on this planet. If you haven't seen her and Darren in 'Hollywood' on Netflix, you should!)

“Es-tu pour de vrai?” („Are you serious?”)

“Hello to you, ma petite!”

“Quand allais-tu me le dire?” (“When were you going to tell me?”)

“Tell you what? I told you about Nationals.”

It’s Friday night and Sebastian was about to button up his shirt when his phone rang with a French number he knew all too well. Leaving Camille behind was maybe the hardest thing about moving to Ohio.

When he lived there, Camille was the first person he met, living in the house next to his and equally bored by being an only-child. From the beginning, the got into trouble. Camille taught him how to speak French (and how to French kiss, she likes to take pride in the fact that she’s the reason he’s so good at it). Sebastian taught her his signature move of raising his eyebrow in a “Are you fucking serious?”-matter and how to bite back when someone dared to block her way or try to put her down. They were basically inseparable all through their teenage years and now, there are thousands of miles and a 6-hour-time-difference between them.

“I’m not talking about your bloody competition, _zozo_ , I’m talking about that photo on Instagram of you with a certain curly haired boy wrapped around your waist that you told me _rien_ about. Qui est-ce? Ton petit ami?”

“He’s not my boyfriend”, Sebastian smiles.

The picture his French friend was talking about was a candid shot Nick took of Blaine and Sebastian at the airport in SF: Blaine still sleepy with his arms around Sebastian’s waist, barely standing while Sebastian ran his hands through the untamed curls while his cheek rested on top of Blaine’s head. He posted it today morning with the caption “It’s been almost a week since Nationals in #SanFrancisco… Still feeling as tired as @blaine_anderson looks here, though. #cantgetnosleep ” – he thought it was funny, Blaine thought it was embarrassing and that Sebastian only chose to post it because _Well, you look good and I look like a mess what makes you look even better, admit it!_ aaaand maybe there was some truth in it. Though, Sebastian swore Blaine looked cute, not like a mess.

“His name is Blaine.”

“I can read, Sébastien.” He can practically hear her rolling her eyes. “So if he’s not the boyfriend, who is he?”

“It’s… kind of complicated”, Seb laughs, “we’re practically not a couple but we are kind of dating, I guess? I don’t know, I never really got that about American culture because when you’re dating someone it could either mean that you are going out or that you’re in a steady relationship.”

“And you are which sort of dating?”

“The kind of where you are friends, then you almost kiss, then you are maybe-more-than-friends, then you fight, then one confesses some feelings, then one feels a little jealous, then you really kiss and then you finally agree to go on a real first date but haven’t yet?”

“Ouf, you Americans really have complicated dating rules… _vive la France!_ ”, Camille sighs.

“Yeah, maybe that is only on us and not on the entire country, though…”, Sebastian laughs.

“So… you want it to be the sort of dating where you are not only going on dates but being boyfriend and boyfriend, huh?”

Sebastian smiles and grabs his blue and red striped tie to wrap it around his neck. “You know… I never really did” – “Yes, I remember.” – “but with Blaine I kind of do. I am terrified, that’s for sure, I would have no idea what to do but I think… it can’t be that hard, right? People who are way more stupid than we are have perfectly functioning relationships.”

Camille laughs. “ _Oh mon pauvre_ , I don’t think it has to do with intelligence or wit, it has to do with effort and understanding and compromise. _Je t’aime_ but you are quite a handful, _tu sais?”_

“I beg your pardon? I am a delight.”

“I small doses, _oui_. But you in all your bitching beauty can be a little much.”

Sebastian huffs. “I think I need to go, I have _real_ friends to get to that don’t mock me.”

Camille flicks her tongue. “Maybe they don’t know you as good as I do and haven’t realized that behind all that snark, there really is no real bite.”

“Like I said, need to go.”

Camille laughs. “Okay, okay, go to your party. The little boy will be there, _non_?”

“ _Oui_.”

“ _Alors_ , then give him my kindest regards – and big kiss from me!”

“Yeah... He doesn’t know you, I’m not going to do that.”

“Pleutre.” ("Coward.")

“Il y a une limite à tout.”

“Tu me manque, S.”

“I miss you and your way too handsome face, too. You thought about coming over for summer break?”

“Yes, I’ll probably make it for 2 weeks, I just don’t know when yet.”

“Great, can’t wait to see you.”

“Can’t wait to see the boyfriend-who-is-not-a-boyfriend. _Trés sexy_!”

“Keep your hands off of him, Camille.”

“Ah, you can talk all you want, my dreams are free!”

“I mean it, I don’t want you to scare him – “

Camille just laughs and Sebastian wishes she was here. He would glare at her, she would bat her eyelashes and smile. He really, really misses her.

“Bonne nuit, S, je t’aime!“

“Je t’aime aussi.“

He puts his phone in the back pocket of his slacks and takes a few steps out of the room before he closes his dorm room door. Hunter is probably already down in the common room waiting for him.

The party has already started when Blaine arrives. If Sebastian was a more romantic man in a Hugh-Grant-romcom, he’d say he’s breathtaking, quite literally. They are all in uniform, all ready for their congratulatory performance for the headmaster and some staff members, but Blaine just wears it so good. He also used just a little hair gel, just to make his curls look smooth but not enough to plaster it against his head like he used to.

Blaine looks around until his eyes land on Sebastian and a smile erupts on his face. Sebastian can’t help but smile back as he casually leans against the arm rest of one of the big couches. Blaine approaches him.

“Hi”, he smiles.

“Hello gorgeous”, Sebastian replies. He raises his hand and tucks a curl that has escaped back behind Blaine’s ear – if just to see a faint blush creep up his ear. “You look extraordinary delicious tonight.”

Blaine swats Sebastian hand away and interlaces their fingers. “Stop that…”, he mumbles but an amused smile tucks at the corner of his lips.

Sebastian smirks. “That’s not what you said today morning when you molested me in the hallway before class.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide and he looks around like he’s afraid someone might have heard that. “Will you shut up? And ‘molested’, really? It’s not like you were complaining about grabbing my ass ever 0.5 seconds.”

“Well, it’s a very nice ass, it needs attention and affirmation”, Sebastian says and wraps his arm around his waist. Blaine just huffs and shakes his head.

“Alright, Warblers, please get in formation!”, Hunter drones as he enters the room with the headmaster and some other teachers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present? The US National champions of show choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Sebastian pats Blaine’s butt one last time and takes his place next to Thad and Nick. They start harmonizing.

_“The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came.”_

They break out of the neat bunch and start their choreography. It’s way more fun (and a little more sloppy) than what they prepared for Nationals. It’s more basic steps that work because of synchrony than because it is demanding but it’s something they put together in a week and in order to have something to work in while living in the afterglow of their win.

_“Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us, so stay_

_Stay with me, I can make_

_Make you glad you came.”_

Hunter made sure that after Sebastian’s opening, everyone who wanted had a line or two as a solo, making sure that even if Sebastian and Blaine were their main soloists, the group as a whole felt valued. Blaine, Sebastian and Hunter would be leaving by the end of the school year with a few other Seniors and it was their duty to leave behind a strong and functioning group.

So after they all sang the refrain, there is Nick, Jeff, Hunter, Thad, Beat, Trent and David taking the stage for their solo parts:

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us, so stay_

_Stay with me, I can make_

_Make you glad you came.”_

When they come back together, Blaine stands front row and center to take over for the last few verses.

_“The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came.”_

Applause is roaring up when they look up and see not only the amazed faces of the headmaster and teachers but also some familiar faces in Dalton blazers, faces they haven’t seen in a year or longer.

When Sebastian looks to his right, he sees Blaine’s eyes light up at the sight of an Asian looking guy Sebastian faintly remembers from last year’s Warblers group photo where he saw Blaine for the first time (and that he did not steal one day to get a copy to stare at for months when Blaine wasn’t talking to him, _that would be ridiculous and pathetic, duh?!_ ) .

The headmaster gives a heartfelt speech of how proud they all were and offer his congratulations again before all adults excuse themselves. The party can get started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! In order to celebrate, you get a 2-for-1-treatment today, meaning two chapters on one day. Enjoy and always feel free to leave some kudos, comments, love here or fine me on TikTok (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Have fun!

Oh, and how they party. Sebastian is dancing with his tie loose and the sleeves rolled up, a red cup with whatever Beat has mixed together, Sebastian just knows it burns a little when he downs the rest of it. Then his eyes catch the silver microphone next to the mixer on top of one of the boxes. An idea sparks and before his fizzy brain can really catch up, he is shouting “Karaoke!” and is pointing at the microphone. The boys around him erupt in cheer.

He turns and meets Blaine’s gaze. He has been standing in the corner, chatting with the older guy he had spotted after the performance. Sebastian knows his name, he thinks, was introduced a few hours ago but the alcohol somehow clouds his memory. Something Harry Potter-related, _maybe Draco_? He is kind of Sebastian’s favorite character. Sure, he has his flaws and turns rather pathetic towards the end but – _wait, what was the question?_

He sees the guy ( _maybe Ronald? He doesn’t look a Ronald but he feels like it has to do with the Weasley’s…_ ) walking towards the mixer and pushing the volume control further down before he's banging his fist against a nearby table as if he had a little gavel ( _can you imagine? How ridiculous that would be!_ ). Once he ( _Okay, maybe if he tries to name all the Weasley… wait – Weasley! Wesley! He knew that he remembers his name!_ ) has the boys’ attention, he starts talking about how proud he is and how they lived up to Dalton’s legacy and _whew, is that turning into a goddamn speech?_

Sebastian rolls his eyes and looks around for anyone to share his annoyance with but all he sees is Warblers – old and new – hanging on his lips. Sebastian spots Blaine and tries to will him to look back but Blaine seems lost in reverie with glazed eyes as he listens to the words Sebastian doesn’t even register anymore. He huffs and focuses his attention back to where Wesley seems to have come to an end because the next words out of his mouth are “So, who’s starting with Karaoke?” and Sebastian’s hand shoots up. Wesley smiles at him and gestures him to come closer before handing him the microphone.

“Sure. Warbler Sebastian, the stage is yours.”

Sebastian furrows his brows in confusion, but he seems to be the only one who finds that choice of words a little odd, so be it.

“You know what song you wanna sing?”

 _Oh damn._ He doesn’t.

He takes a quick look around before his eyes widen as he suddenly knows exactly what song he wants to sing. He turns to Wesley and smirks, typing something into the machine to find the track with some background vocals. _This is gonna be great…_

He hears the intro start and holds the microphone tighter as he glances around the room to find a pair of hazel eyes. He hears laughter and some of the guys singing along to the first few lines ( _“_ _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! “_ ). Then, Sebastian starts singing:

_“When I come to the club step aside_

_Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line_

_V.I.P. 'cause you know I gotta shine_

_I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time_

_All my girls get down on the floor_

_Back to back, drop it down real low_

_I'm such a lady but I'm dancin' like a ho_

_'Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go!”_

He sees Jeff bending over Nick’s lap in laughter as he dances through the crowd. And when the beat drops and the chorus starts, those preppy schoolboys find their inner teenage bitch and together they shout:

_“How come every time you come around_

_My London London Bridge wanna go down like_

_London London London, wanna go down like_

_London London London, we goin' down like!”_

He finds Blaine in the crowd and smirks at him. Blaine just snorts and gestures an “Are you serious?” at him. _Oh yes, yes, he is._ He makes his way over to Blaine.

__

_“Drinks start pourin' and my speech start slurrin'_

_Everybody starts lookin' really good_

_(Oh shit!)_

_That Grey Goose got your girl feelin' loose_

_Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes_

_It's like e'ry time I get up on a dude_

_Paparazzi put my business in the news.”_

He reaches where Blaine casually leans against a table, red cup in hand, blazer long gone and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He obviously already has had a few drinks and has danced a lot because his curls are loose and messy, his tie askew and the top buttons of his shirt open. He looks thoroughly debauched and ravishing, _it’s almost sinful and_ _God, if that doesn’t hit all of Sebastian’s buttons._ He wraps his finger in Blaine’s tie again and again and pulls him closer and closer.

_“How come every time you come around_

_My London London Bridge wanna go down like_

_London London London, wanna go down like_

_London London London, we goin' down like._

_How come every time you come around_

_My London London Bridge wanna go down like_

_London London London, wanna go down like_

_London London London, we goin' down like.”_

Blaine looks half-annoyed, half-amused by his song choice when he finishes, his face barely inches from Blaine’s, their noses almost touching despite their height difference. The crowd around them erupts in applause and laughter and someone, Sebastian has no idea who, takes the microphone out of his hands and gives it to the next. Sebastian just stares down into Blaine’s eyes that are a deep chocolate brown now with spots of honey swirling in them.

Sebastian remembers that look from Blaine’s birthday party, everything confusing and forbidden back then when now, he is finally allowed to touch, to feel, to breath in – so he does. The hand that’s not wrapped in Blaine’s tie comes up to cup his cheek and his thumb strokes over his cheekbone. He bumps their noses together and feels a swirling sensation crawl its way up from his through his spine and it spills into every fiber of his being.

He is here. Blaine is here. With him, in his arms, his. It’s him and Blaine and that’s what matters.

“You think you’re really funny, huh?”, Blaine laughs and his eyes crinkle. Sebastian grins.

__

“I think I’m hilarious, thank you…”, he drawls and Blaine huffs and shakes his head, “What?” He fakes a thick British accent. “You don’t fancy songs about British boys, mate?”

Blains grimaces. “You’re an idiot, stop making fun of me…”

“You have to say, B, it was rather funny watching you getting all possessive.”

“Maybe from your point of view…”, Blaine mumbles and averts his eyes.

Sebastian’s grin turns into a soft smile. “Don’t be silly. Jay was cute but – you know that he has nothing on you, Killer. No one has. Not Jay, not Barry –”

“Not even Chris Evans?”

Sebastian snorts and his little finger gently presses from under Blaine’s chin to lift his head. “Chris Evans might be America’s ass”, his hand slips from the tie down to wrap around Blaine’s waist and makes its way to his lower back, “but I’d rather touch yours.”

He feels Blaine’s breath graze his face when he exhales, sees the eyelashes fluttering shut when he slowly but surely tilts Blaine’s head back and pulls him closer. When their lips touch it’s like electricity surging through him and his brain really has trouble catching up with all those feelings while his hand slips into Blaine’s curls and messes it up even more. He just needs something to hold on to, needs to know that this isn’t just a figment, a cruel invention of his imagination.

It’s like Blaine melts against his body and he holds him tighter. They only break apart when they need some air.

“I love this song...”, Blaine whispers and Sebastian opens his eyes. Blaine’s eyes are still closed but he’s lightly swaying. Reality creeps up on Sebastian, the laughter, the mumbling noise, the music. “Dance with me?”

Instead of answering, he takes Blaine’s hand and pulls him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. The track changes and he recognizes the intro to “What A Man Gotta Do”. Blaine seems to recognize the song, too, because his eyes widen even more. A slow smile spreads on his face as he closes his eyes and leans against Sebastian while wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck. Two voices start singing the first verse, namely Thad and Hunter if Sebastian hears it right. He doesn’t dare to look up, doesn’t want to break whatever spell they both seem to be under. He just wants to dance and hold Blaine close.

_“Caught my heart about one, two times_

_Don't need to question the reason I'm yours, I'm yours_

_I'd move the earth or lose a fight just to see you smile_

_'Cause you got no flaws, no flaws._

_I'm not tryna be your part time lover_

_Sign me up for that full time, I'm yours, all yours!”_

They start singing along to the chorus. Blaine’s arms leave from where they rested on his shoulders and he turns around, his hands finding Sebastian’s that are wrapped around his body, intertwining their fingers when they start dancing.

_“You ain't tryna be wasting time_

_On stupid people in cheap lines, I'm sure, I'm sure_

_So I'd give a million dollars just for you to grab me by the collar_

_And knock on these doors, these doors_

_I'm not tryna be your part-time lover_

_Sign me up for that full-time, I'm yours, I'm yours!”_

Blaine sings lowly in his ear and all he can hear is how his voice cracks and his breath hitches when Sebastian’s squeezes their hands at the line “So I'd give a million dollars just for you to grab me by the collar”. Blaine tilts his head and kisses him again.

The angle is weird and Sebastian has to focus on standing, dancing, holding, breathing and kissing back all at the same, hence he almost misses when Blaine whispers against his lips: “I want to be alone with you…”

It takes his brain a few moments to make sense of these words, a few more to kickstart his muscles but soon he stutters “Y – yeah, sure, I, yes” and brings some space between his body and Blaine’s. “Wait, are you sure? You’re not drunk, are you?”

Blaine giggles. “I had one drink, Seb, I’m okay. Promise.”

Sebastian looks at him, torn between the urge to be alone and just touch Blaine and the small voice in his head telling him not to mess this up. They’re not together, hell, they didn’t even have a proper first date, but he thinks he might want that, might want them evolving from _just friends_ to _something more, something real_ , and really – he doesn’t want to risk ruining something just because he’s 18 and doesn’t have his hormones in check.

Still, when he sees the look in the other’s eyes, so sultry and full of desire but also the fear of rejection, he doesn’t think, just grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll jump to my "Just a touch, just a kiss"-fic from Seblaine-week 2020. Like I said, this whole things is basically following the genereal storyline that I created back in July 2020 for my Seblaine-week-fics. So, I guess you'll get two chapters for one publishing date today. Fair warning, I tried my hand at writing smut, so if you don't like that, just skip.


	3. Next work: Just a touch, just a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wanted to thank you for 2020: It was rough year for all of us, me especially with my father's death that sometimes I still can't believe happened, but reading how much joy this brings you and all the love I received? 2020 might've been a pain in the ass but it surely also had moments I am very grateful for.  
> Thank you for taking part in something that became bigger than I thought, I love you all.

Next work for my "Don't you want me teenage dream?"-series is out!

Basically a little bit of smut with a little bit of fluff and plot because I really wanted to try my hand at writing something like that 😄 A.k.a. Blaine and Sebastian making out for the first time because Blaine is finally able to touch. Slightly possesive!Sebastian towards the end.

We have new polls up for the next chapters. Just go to my Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel) and check my story-highlight #TeenageDream. If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know what you'd like to include or what you liked/ didn't like in the comments here, leave promts on what you think could happen next or how you'd like this story to continue. **NEW** : Find me on TikTok @akfanficlove (or search for seblaine_glee) ❤

I'll try to include your suggestions as good as I can!

[Read the next work here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318765)

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to leave some love here, on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel) or TikTok (akfanficlove) and don't forget the polls on Instagram ☝️


End file.
